


Oh-Ten: Era of High Heaven (皇天の変)

by DoggieCornerW



Category: Naruto
Genre: Absent Parents, Aliases, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Historical, Animals, Betrayal, Brain Surgery, Cameos, Comedy, Comic, Crossover, Explosions, Explosives, Family, Friendship, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Illusions, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Legends, Little Sisters, Loneliness, Manga Spoilers, Mass Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Ninja, Orphanage, Orphans, Passion, Samurai, School Uniforms, Shinobi, Sibling Rivalry, Smoking, Survival Training, Swords, Tributes, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic and tribute of kids, living in difficult times, being lonely or disliked, learning to become strong. With Chakra being an objectionable art, the title of "shinobi" is given to those who endure. UZUMAKI is a retelling of a boy named Uzumaki Naruto and his many friends and enemies. Adventure, humor, fantasy, suspense, blows through the ninja world like a gale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: What are friends? (永遠とは?)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I do "Seishin", a series about ninja both historical and fictional, I've decided to do a "fanfiction counterpart" of that. This story will not "officially" begin until the NARUTO comic ends in Japan as this is a full alternative retelling/tribute story. I still have other stories, and I'm going to casually take my time on this. For now, I will give you two teaser chapters: This prologue and, soon, a short chapter about the Fourth Hokage.
> 
> Masashi Kishimoto, thank you for the many years of NARUTO.
> 
> Enjoy.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot!?"

Sasuke Uchiha continued through the veranda; he was certain he had closed the door behind him, but it wasn't enough to subdue the shout. After the loud derision came the sound of the door flying open, violently slamming against the wall from a shove.

"What the hell! We've spent all this time preparing for your birthday and you leave!?"

Sasuke's steps continued. He would not turn to look at his teammate. He was too accustomed to the headstrong and straight-arrow traits that arranged the "Number One Idiot of Konoha Village". But it was the Number One Idiot who was calling one of the most gifted children of the village the "idiot".

Because the Uchiha didn't say anything, Naruto Uzumaki continued shooting off his mouth. "Look here," he said, "I don't know anything about the Uchiha Clan, but it doesn't mean you gotta be an ass! We're teammates!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Teammates?" he repeated the word with a hint of scorn. "Humph, don't say that word so casually. Like we're friends."

"What do you mean?" Naruto sounded disappointed.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?!" The uppity voice of the other teammate intruded, the pink-haired girl Sakura Haruno. She ran out of the room and stopped behind Naruto. Sasuke still didn't face his teammates. Naruto's irritation grew, since he felt that the Uchiha had no excuse, after so many moons and missions, to still keep a distance from others. A year had passed, and the reason for Sasuke to feel so uncertain evaded Naruto.

As for Sakura, an expression of concern appeared on her face. "Sasuke, did we do something wrong?" she asked. The good question provoked Sasuke's thoughts to form an answer. He turned his body, but his head was bowed to avoid eye contact. His answer wouldn't emerge yet as he continued to think about it.

"Heh," Naruto smiled, "I get that you don't like to talk much and you're into revenge and stuff, but you can still try to fit in." He said it with a natural enthusiasm, like he spoke with something of close intimacy. Again, like to a friend, and with no thought of consequences; Sakura knew that and was quick to grab Naruto by his collar. In that short moment, Sasuke lost focus.

"Why care?!" The Uchiha raised his head and gave Naruto and Sakura an indignant glare.

"Don't you see anything wrong with this?" Sasuke's question felt like criticism.

"Hell no," Naruto grimaced at Sasuke, and he wondered over the question. "It's a birthday party. Nothing's wrong with it at all. It's supposed to be a happy event; you're just being a sagging bag of poop."

"Sasuke, you're not trying to say that you can't have friends, are you?" Sakura asked. Her words were hollow like it pained her to ask the question. She released Naruto's collar as a morose feeling began to congest her body.

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. He recalled what Naruto had said about "being an ass", and it was at that moment when he felt like his family received a potshot. Among the Konoha adults, there were stories of how the Uchiha Clan brought misfortunate among themselves, including their massacre. Afterward, Sasuke committed himself to a bright future for his family. He hated that his name was analogous to something "foul". It wasn't necessarily pride from being so strong.

"Don't get too close into my affairs. We're not in an age of peace and I can't let you hamper me. I am an Uchiha after all." Sasuke told his teammates, turning his head away. Despite his wishes, he still cared about being stronger, which worsened his personality. Also, he disliked the idea of Naruto and Sakura behaving like a pseudo-family. It was the main trigger of his irritation and was what caused him to walk out the door: seeing Naruto and Sakura smile, filling the atmosphere with an abundant cheeriness. It was like there was nothing wrong.

Sasuke wanted to be alone because it was all an acute reminder of what he had lost five years ago. The other two had little or nothing to lose.

"Hey, pipe down." Appearing from the door was Kakashi Hatake, the team's appointed ninja  _sensei._ Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke turned their full attention to him _._ Despite the tension from the children, the  _jonin_  carried an aloft air to him, like he was a part of a common situation of kids bickering over minor things.

"You may be Uchiha," Kakashi said, "but you're still a young man whose life is ahead of him. With your abilities, perhaps you can bring peace?"

Sasuke turned away again.

Kakashi continued. "Also, you're a human being?" His face looked easy. He closed his only disclosed eye, which was the only thing that could show if Kakashi's facial muscles stretched when he smiled.

"You can spare time to do other things," he said.

From Kakashi's words, a bit of Sasuke's mind revealed itself in a few words:

"Stop sounding like a father." After that, he walked away. Such bitter words made Sakura's heart freeze and she felt like there was a cryptic meaning. Naruto didn't have a second's thought.

"Hey! Come back!" He lunged, but his shoulder was grasped. He turned his head.

" _Sensei_!"

Kakashi let out a sigh and shook his head, "Leave him, okay?"

"Why?! That's bullshit what he said!" Naruto protested.

"Let him clear his head and maybe he'll come back."

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , why would he say that?" Sakura asked in a voice full with disapproval. Her eyes were wide.

"I think he said that," Kakashi paused and watched Sasuke move further away, "because he  _does_  care."

The trio returned to their room, but Naruto and Sakura couldn't eat. Their minds and hearts were too heavy from various emotions: Sadness, curiosity, anger, impatience. On Sasuke's strawberry whipped cream cake, the candle continued to burn. The tea was getting cold; so was the rice covered in  _natto_ beans, which were alongside plates of  _sushi_  on rice.

Across the cream cake was black icing: " _Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_." (お誕生日おめでとうございます; have a happy birthday!)

Eventually, Sasuke returned to his team. He closed his eyes and sat down in front of his birthday cake; he remarked that he wasn't sorry, and only came back because he was hungry. To which, Naruto countered with:

"Your empty stomach didn't put shit your mouth! Apologize, you idiot!"

"Naruto, shut up!" said Sakura.

"Think he can just come back here and start eating! The warm food is probably cold now!"

"Now now now," Kakashi said, waving his hands, "it is his party after all."


	2. Bloody Tenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve years before the boy became a ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) _Dukkha:_ Buddhist term associated with suffering/pain. To Buddha, "life is dukkha" because it is imperfect. Things that change can lead to dukkha, and so are attachments to things. In Japanese, the kanji used for dukkha is "ku" (苦) meaning "bitter" and "hardship".
> 
> 2.) _Jinchuuriki_ (人柱力): "Human Sacrifice power". The human containers to the tailed beasts. Connected to the concept of the monk Kuoan's poems (see below) and Dukkha.
> 
> 3.) To reflect Japan, especially in pre-modern culture, the character names are spelled in Kanji.
> 
> 4.) Few original and "guest" characters will be present throughout the fic.

 

**Bloody _Tenko_**

(血の天光日)

" _When one treats people with benevolence, justice and righteousness, and reposes confidence in them, the army will be united in mind and all will be happy to serve their leaders._ "

~ Sun Tzu

Naruto Uzumaki (渦巻 鳴門): A show-off boy who sought to crumble the feudal civilization by delivering inspiration onto others. He was looked upon as "empty", dragged by the shadows of "hate" and "oppression", and then he took steps towards being proven as "marvelous". One could say that many heroes, many retainers and leaders, are honored as "marvelous" or "popular" after accumulating a war record or a plethora of martial skills, philosophies, and sciences. Naruto gained followers with the ways he used pain and hardships, turning it into something positive through his words and actions.

Naruto's story began when he was just an infant.

In _Konoha_ (木の葉), simply known as "the secret ninja village nestled in leaves", the tenth day of the tenth month arrived. Through the adults, the date was sanctioned the _Tenko_ Day, or the "Day of the Heavenly Flash" (天光の日). The custom was established to mark the birth of a child belonging to the village leader. It wasn't made out of the leader's conceit, but it was to hail something that happened very rarely. After all, ninja led very difficult lives.

 _Tenko_ felt like a peaceful title, reflecting both village and leader. Also, it was hoped that the child would become leader in the future.

"Yes Naruto, The Tale of _Kitsune_ ," said the village leader, who was sitting in a lounge chair with caster wheels. He, who was formally entitled as the _Hokage_ , had a book on his propped up knee. He softly turned the page.

"This is a story about a beautiful lady and her emperor. A woman of upper court status, Dako lived a prosperous life, but what was privilege without respect?" Minato Namikaze (波風 港) averted his eyes from the book and gazed ahead. He smiled; across from him was a cushioned bassinet.

"Can you tell me, Naruto?" Minato asked his question with a soft cheeriness. Little Naruto Uzumaki was only hours born. He was already cleaned by his father's aides and given his first bottle of milk. The little one still carried the bottle in his tiny hands, emptied of Nara deer milk.

"Minato, stop it," said a female voice. Her voice was nearly a whisper, dry, as if life was dwindling from her. She pushed a weak laugh from out of her throat, along with a few coughs.

"You're being embarrassing," she said, forcing a smile.

"How so?" Minato looked across Naruto's bassinet to someone lying in a bed nearby.

"Already, you're reading to him? It's not like he understands you or will answer back yet." Kushina Uzumaki (渦巻 駆使儺) was Minato's wife. On the flooring, she lay close by her son in a very padded _futon_. Even after childbirth, the allurement from her bright long red hair and positive temperament couldn't be suppressed.

Being the husband, Minato couldn't help but feel teased – and to tease back.

"Can to, can to!" Minato pouted. "I heard that if we read to our children at a young age, they will read and write very early."

"Maybe so," Kushina said, "well, Minato, use a hush-hush kind of voice?"

Minato only hummed and closed his folklore book, frowning. Naruto just quieted down a short moment ago. His eyes were closed in sleep.

Minato and Kushina were situated in a tight-spaced room with rice strawmat flooring and one sliding paper door. The door was latticed with wood; in current culture, it was a familiar architecture for houses and meant for a simple and tranquil presence. There was a short-legged wood table and an alcove with a vase of flowers and a lamp. In entirety, it was wide enough for about five or six people. Originally, Minato's lounge chair wasn't in the room, but he moved it in preparation of spending sleepless hours with his wife, aides, and baby, watching them. Especially his wife's health; Kushina closed her eyes and entered sleep.

Dusk was approaching.

"Minato," a male voice called from behind the door. Minato immediately glanced at the door, seeing a silhouette through the paper. He recognized the voice; furthermore, to be addressed by his given name grappled his attention, swore it even, as such a custom was only entitled to those like masters.

"My Lord Third?" There was a grave groan, and the silhouette slowly pulled the door open revealing an old man in brown robes. His hand carried a fresh smoking pipe. The smell of tobacco was absent.

"Minato, we must speak," he said.

"I see," Minato stared at the old man and promptly, he rose from his chair. He placed his book on the armrest. He quickened to Kushina and Naruto, and gave each of his loved ones a kiss on their foreheads. Then, Minato made haste out of the room. He would never cast away the man who preceded him and trained his master: The Third _Hokage_ , Hiruzen Sarurobi (猿飛 昼山).

* * *

"Yes, My Lord Third?" The Third and Fourth _Hokage_ stood side by side, looking out a tower window that gave them a high above view of Konoha village. They could see the horizon tilting between orange and blue as dusk reached for them. No matter how low lit, the bright deciduous color of the trees couldn't be avoided, and were a sure sign of Autumn season.

"I hope you know that the Hokage burdens the responsibility of learning the _Kuoan_ Jutsu," Sarutobi said. "You also know of the _jinchuuriki_ system." The old man's voice was often dreary and carried a serious tone. It demanded listening.

"Yes." Minato nodded his head.

"Minato, I am afraid to tell you this, but one of the Tailed Beasts has been spotted."

"A _jinchuuriki_?" Minato asked, looking at the Third.

"No," the old man said, shaking his head, "our beast, the ninth one."

Minato's eyes widened. Immediately, his thoughts went astray as dread entered his body. The feeling of concern led his wonders to where he left his maids, exhausted wife, and hours-old child. Sarutobi sighed and continued.

"The Nine Tails, being the strongest, accumulates hatred the easiest. Through history, it has become the most feared beast. We can't let it become a tool that ravages the world." Then, his eyes narrowed. "We can't let it forget what he has learned from us."

Minato lowered his head and frowned. Kuoan was the name of a popular master monk who wrote ten Buddhist poems about the human mind called "The Ten Bulls". They were so significant that they interpreted the foundations of reaching enlighten. Together, beast and man lived, struggled, learned joy and hate, fought, witnessed, like there were no difference between each other. They were all sentient beings; thus, the name " _Kuoan Jutsu_ " came to be.

"I love my wife. I think she is truly the best choice to cleanse the _dukkha_ from the Nine Tails." Those were words of duty; however in secret, even Minato felt that Kushina without the demon was acceptable, even if for a moment. But Sarutobi's words were a harsh reminder of reality, the reality of The Feudal Lands, the culture of fighting, profit, and renovating the lands under a power. Even if it meant making deals with animals.

"Who is it? The one who calls himself 'Tsukuyomi'?" Minato asked.

"Indeed. He too was sighted." Sarutobi brought his pipe to his mouth. Minato cupped his chin with a hand. Many questions whirled through his mind, along with him having to form a plan.

"If he uses the Nine Tails against us, then we must take this opportunity to get it back."

* * *

Following dusk came night. The night was peaceful; later, a roar reverberated through Konoha village and its forest. Hours later, there were many burials. And Hiruzen Sarutobi returned to the seat of Hokage.

On the Day of _Tenko_ , not only was a son's birth remembered, or an invasion of Tsukuyomi and the Nine-Tailed Fox, but also an oath. The great village of leaves faced a divergence of paths: anger, forgetfulness, unforgiveness, compassion, keeping secrets.

Twelve years passed since then. The title of _Tenko_ would be forgotten.

Replaced by another title: The Loudest Fool of Konoha!


	3. I am Naruto  (俺は鳴門)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Naruto? And what does he think of noses?

"I've decided!" Naruto Uzumaki raised his arms, and looked up at four adults.

It was just like always. Naruto knew that every adult in Konoha had their noses above him. It wasn't a question of stature; no eye contact from others was the same as looking at someone's turned back. It was the same as being unnoticed, and the adults rather spend their attention on something else. It could be thought that maybe it was the noses. The noses of the four adults in particular were enormous, like the goblins in stories told to children in order to prevent them from being mischievous. But Naruto wasn't afraid at all.

"I've decided that _you_ guys need your eyes checked!" He said and his feet took off from the ground. His body felt light and able to scale over houses. From a single bound, he made eye contact with one of the adults and raised both hands. His fingers pressed down on the valves of two cans, a mist of black and blue shooting out. Naruto waved his arms in wide circles. The spray circled around his target's eyes.

He did the same for the other three faces.

"There, glasses for you. Hehehe!" The feeling of victory bubbled inside Naruto as he cackled. He didn't have to be afraid of giant noses after all, especially when they were made out of stone. The four faces of the adults known as the Hokage were etched in a mountainside as a monument, and they seem to watch over the entire Konoha. With such a duty, and carrying such a title, why were the Hokage scoffed on as to being blind?

"Naruto Uzumaki! Damnit!" Hearing the familiar sound of adults' scorn, Naruto made another jump and descended the thatched rooftops of the residential area. He still contained a smile upon a face, leaving the four Hokage in sacrilege.

"Catch me if you can!"

Children and adults, the latter being the survivors of the last war and the guides of the next generation. For Naruto, the guiding came in the form of indiscriminate distaste. Just by seeing him, the adults and his peers made faces as if his presence left a sour taste in the mouth. Sometimes he would look at the mirror in his home to see if there was dirt on his face or if the whisker marks across his cheeks grew or darkened.

_What's wrong with them anyway,_ Naruto had thought. Weren't Konoha supposed to connect to another? The village's resent towards him was getting contagious and rubbing onto even him. At times, it made him angry. He often hid it inside, creating a bigger compulsion to question the actions of the adults. It bubbled inside. Regardless, every time, he scoured his face with his two hands and regained his smile. That's because youth-and those who were blessed to live past the war, carried brilliant dreams.

"I am no ordinary kid!" Naruto landed and darted right into an alleyway. "I'm going to test you!"

"You come back here right now!"

"You better hope a sponge and bucket are in there!" The two adults chasing him were _chunin_ , the middle-men or the ninja in charge of selecting and leading the agent teams. They were also teachers to the young ninja-in-training. Naruto was impudent; even at the age of twelve, he was already thinking like a Kage.


	4. Damn it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and two chunin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happo means "eight directions" or "all directions". The Happo shuriken (八方手裏剣) is probably best known as a wheel type shuriken (shaken; 車剣) or wheel blade because of its many points.

Like a true demon, Naruto could not help but laugh in all earnestness, his voice gushing out of the pit of his stomach as a shrill voice resonating through the alley. A kind of laughter that showed he was getting away with all of his shenanigans, and there was not a damned thing that the  _chunin_  could do.

_Are those losers really good_ , the brat thought. How was he able to make two  _chunin,_ alleged highly-trained squad leaders and trainers _,_  eat his dust? Or was he just truly faster thanks to his motor nerves? Without looking back, Naruto kept his head up and his mouth open, laughing with his heart content. The alley reached a dead end, and his body inclined; his feet scrambled up a wall, kicked off, and he soared above another rooftop.

"Yahoooo!" Naruto stretched out his arms and legs; now out of the alley, the air felt wide and free, and he could once again see the outside of Konoha's residential area. Naruto would not understand the catastrophes that the adults went through before his birth, having not witnessed them, but by hearing the history of ninja and man's endurance through wars, his home's architecture and the citizens' daily grinds was a testament of beauty. A type of beauty that bloomed after dark days. The Loudest Fool of Konoha didn't have a care for the adults following him, but for only for the village beneath him and the aspirations he pulled from inside his mind and shouted over the rooftops. That was everyday; the world knew of his goal.

"Heeeeey Konoha, look at me! I am––"

"Naruto Uzumaki! We will report to the Lord Hokage about you if you don't clean up your mess!"

Hearing the threat from the trailing  _chunin_ , Naruto looked over his shoulder at them and shrugged. A grin appeared.

"Heh, I'm so scared!" The  _chunin_  easily detected the sarcasm, groaning out loud, to which gave Naruto the fuel to add more insult.

"What is the old man gonna do?!"

"You wretch! What is wrong with you?!" The  _chunin_ , through their growth from the last war, have taught themselves a lot of self-restraint. From just hearing even a small utter or seeing a scowl from Naruto however, they wanted to kill him. That intent was hidden under the guise of typical berating adults. Holding back, they were wounding their pride. Forced to chase and yell at the orange demon like a frustrated parent to child, it made them look more like children than anyone else.

"If  _only_ I could break his legs." One of the  _chunin_  mumbled between his teeth. No matter what happened, they were still lead figures in the village. Killing one another was akin to betrayal, and breaking ones legs to prevent them from moving was setting a spartan example for Konoha. The idea was too severe for the kids especially.

The drift in the air couldn't bring the  _chunin_  closer to the brat. Once Naruto landed, the pursuit was rooftop-to-rooftop. Leaping was useless unless they were closer. Humans weren't gazelles, grasshoppers, or big cats in trees. Naruto kept distance between him and the adults because there wasn't enough flat to increase sprint. He took delight in being unpredictable and bouncing around from any place, anywhere.

"Ooops, gone again!" After landing on another roof, he curved over the edge and into the streets.

"Shit!" One  _chunin_  cursed as he flew over. He gestured at his companion, pointing below. "Down there! He went down there!"

"You guys are terrible!" Naruto continued to laugh down the road – to victory. He ignored all the eyes looking at him; everyone got out of his way and Naruto looked everywhere but straight.

" _Nhhhgg_!" A loud clang rung into his ears. His body felt a shock and he was put to a complete halt. Being surprised, it took him seconds to back up and reassess the situation, to think about what could've stopped him. He cursed under his breath and brought his hands up to his face, which burned with pain.

" _Ow ow ow_!" Naruto looked ahead and hissed. "A…a wheel?!" His eyes widened; it didn't make any sense to him. His cognition needed to rearrange itself, therefore he couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at a man-sized obstruction. He noticed that it was gray with alloy, mostly round, but there was a one bizarre feature. Naruto shook his head and woke up.

"No, a shuriken!" Eight sharp points encircle the wheel, giving it a weapon-like presence. Naruto was confused at first because the shuriken lacked a hole to fit a hand in. Most of all, it had a large circumference.

The boy laughed at it and his foolishness. "Where did it come from? Heh, I'll just move around it then." He said.

"Mizuki!"

Before he moved, Naruto heard a scream. He gasped and looked up instantly; he recognized that voice anywhere, and thought he left it far away.

"Oh crap!" Naruto held his breath. The  _chunin_  caught up with him: two different ones. They stood atop the roofs.

"Happo Shuriken,' said the  _chunin_  with white hair. He showed a gentle aspect as he smiled, speaking to his companion with a calm geniality. "I'm sorry. I thought that was the best way to stop him."

"Seriously Mizuki. What if you had missed?! Using a happo, you could've killed him. Or anyone else for that matter!" Unlike the one called Mizuki, the other  _chunin_  looked more upset, reflecting most adults who dealt with Naruto's shenanigans. He was a dark-skinned man with a scar across the nasal ridge. That same man glared down at Naruto, pointing with a finger.

"Naruto, why are you skipping class?!"

Naruto replied with a smile full of teeth. "Oh come on, Iruka- _sensei_."

"Won't answer huh? Fine, then answer this: What have you done yo the monument?!"

"Ahh, I just gave them old guys glasses that's all."

"What?!"


	5. Damn it all! (2)  (ちくしょうめII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Mizuki drag Naruto back to the Academy.  
> The boy is defiant, which leads him to...

"Enough! I won't accept your lack of discipline and focus, not when the _genin_ ceremony is soon."

A _chunin_ of Konoha, Iruka Umino (海野 海豚) was well recognized by the children – from every scold to every instruction, he bellowed like a drill sergeant. The other _chunin_ Mizuki (見津木), to keep an air that everything was going to be all right even with a storming Iruka, posed as a contrast by standing right next to him quietly. Smiling, he nodded his head. It was a sign of Mizuki's consensus tilting towards _chunin_ like himself. Rather, it was towards the role of ninja instructors.

"And when this is over," Iruka continued, "you're going to the monument and clean up that mess you made!" He further rebuked, folding his arms. Naruto Uzumaki sat a short ways from the two _chunin_. His body was tight and all eyes were on him. He was front of a wave of children and bound in ropes. Naruto wouldn't let up his scowl, showing his disobedience, not after being dragged back to where he had escaped from.

Until the ceremony, he was still stuck at the courtyards and indoor classes of the Academy: a hip-and-gable-roofed structure that housed many, more than a usual residence, built below the Monument. No, it was below the eyes of the Monument to watch the ninja generations, being second only in height when it came to the tallest attractions of Konoha. The "Academy" was a small castle upon leveled ground. Some called it _Gakko-Shiro_ (学校城); to Naruto, it felt like the _Gaki-Shiro_ – a castle that trapped demonic brats like him.

Iruka sighed to ease himself and faced the other kids. "Children. Receiving your band is no different than becoming an adult. You must muster and maintain your focus at all times." Saying this, he raised a hand in a gesture to encourage understanding. To all, it felt like an inborn teaching or adult gesture.

"How many times do you have to say that, sensei?" Naruto spat.

Iruka glowered, "I must say it many times to engrave it into your heads, especially _you_ Naruto!"

The smiling Mizuki closed his eyes as if touched by Iruka's words. He knew, and so did everyone else, that Iruka was passionate with his duty.

"Humph!" Naruto turned his head away. He would miss it, but Iruka's face reddened. The _chunin_ stomped his foot and his glower targeted the rest of the kids.

"Konoha class! Stand up and perform the transformation technique. Let's go, line up everyone!" A huge boo sounded through the courtyard.

"Enough! Show me the extent of your training! Up up up! Then after that, practice writing your name in Kanji! Nara, Aburame, Akechi, you have after-class cleaning duty." Iruka wasn't in a mood for derision. It was all for the best of everyone. Mizuki knelt next to Naruto and cut away the ropes with a kunai.

"You too Naruto, go on." He said in a calm voice as if to assuage the embarrassment and weight upon the kid. Naruto lifted from the grass and crossed his arms. Moving towards the other kids, he glared at them all. He heard all of the harsh words before.

"This is all your fault Naruto!"

"Stupid Naruto!"

"Damn it!"

Towards them all, Naruto Uzumaki smirked. One day, even if others wouldn't see it, he would reach his coveted goal. It was best to have everyone look at him: He was a star ready to shine.

"Like I care," He said. It was easy for him to say; practicing chakra techniques or jutsu was like laps around the entire castle. To press their bodies towards the edge of death with just a movement of the hands and uttering of a few words, that was training in jutsu. In just seconds, their strength blew out of them like air from bellows. It was painful, especially for kids. To do that against their will, especially near the end of school when their minds and bodies were already exhausted, warranted a grudge.

When "Gaki-Shiro" ended, Naruto made the escape again - momentarily.

" _Guh_!" He found his back shoved against a tree trunk. A hand squeezed against the collar of his orange _nagajuban_ \- a simple robe usually worn as an undergarment, but due to its fabric simplicity, everyone thought it suited a dress code for the aspiring _genin_.

"Hey, quit messing around. Your stupidity is gonna get us killed one day."

"Wait, Sasuke!"

"Chouji, don't. Really, I'm already aching from the cleaning. Do we need to get involved in anything else troublesome?"

"But it's wrong!"

"You can leave if you want. Since Iruka won't beat him, I will."


	6. Sour guy (ふかいなやつ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is about to kick that naughty fluffy fox butt

They were left alone.

Over and over again, Naruto tolerated the name calling, the faces, and the dejection. And now, he was thrown in a backyard ritual for the do-nothings, the duds, those who would get their village kin killed. The Loudest Idiot of Konoha was pinned against a tree trunk, clinching his jaw as his robe collar was pulled up by someone's grasp.

"Hit me as much as you want, talk shit to me as much as you want, but I say what I mean: I will become amazing one day!" Naruto pledged with his everyday assertive quality. His soon-to-be assailant was a boy in a blue  _nagajuban_ , a blue like an ocean.

" _This_  again? Don't talk so high when you're stupid. I won't accept a stupid leader." Black hair, black eyes, a sour voice, a scowl that was physically lodged in his face; the boy rarely looked friendly any time in eyeshot. He had an air that radiated pride, and somewhere else, there was a gloomy feeling too. That's how Naruto easily recognized one of the most popular kids in the academy.

That kid Sasuke Uchiha pulled Naruto closer to his face and balled his other hand into a fist. "And you have  _no_  talent because you won't train for talent." The fist rose.

"That's what you think!" Naruto spat. The gloomy boy's fist shuddered, and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the hit.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto, hearing another voice, opened his eyes. An arm stretched out in between the two boys and Sasuke's fist was caught. Iruka appeared.

"Let him go now." The  _chunin_  from the  _Gaki-Shiro_  ordered. Naruto puckered in his face; in his heart he felt relieved, and yet at the same time, a little displeased.

Sasuke Uchiha looked over his shoulder, and gave his  _sensei_  a callous stare from his black eyes. "This guy needs to recognize his faults." From his gloomy look came his disregard for seniority; there was an anger that made him full of himself.

"I don't know what kind of game you guys play back here," Iruka said, "but enough. This is not a form of discipline. You are brothers and upcoming ninja." He gave both children a stern look, first Naruto, and then Sasuke. The  _sensei_  and the Uchiha froze in a staring contest. It was a challenge between the pride of instruction and the pride of being justified.

Eventually, Naruto was released. Sasuke clicked his tongue and turned away. Iruka sighed, and then focused back on the troublemaker.

"Naruto, come with me. You do as I said: Clean up the Monument!" he said.

"Oh come on!" While Iruka dragged Naruto towards the source of his mess, Sasuke Uchiha seemed to stare long at the Monument from the courtyard. To look upon their faces, their sacrilege, provoked his deep dark thoughts. Naruto treated the elevated faces of the once leaders of the village like jokes, like they were little games to play along with his mischievous day-to-day thing. Just like that, the faces lacked substance. He sensed a deeper meaning. He wouldn't be able to explain, but he felt offended.

 _No, a leader carries many things_.  _Even secrets._

Naruto was dragged away and Shikamaru and Chouji left long ago; no one would realize Sasuke's body shaking, nor the change of color in his eyes.


	7. I will become ''Shinobi''!  (俺が忍者になる!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's goal isn't an unusual one, but getting past the troublesome nature is difficult. Also, the class of Gakki-Shiro (AKA: The Academy) has a special guest.

Iruka Umino was an envious teacher. Despite how troublesome or foolish a student may be, Umino kept this "all children are disingenuous" form of thought process.

"Nothing is more difficult than the way of Shinobi," he would always say.

The Monument was defiled, and there was no mercy. A boy who was taught the dangerous path of Shinobi was said to know right from wrong, have a sharp mind, a perceptive of reality. Naruto knew what it was doing; that was why Iruka dragged Naruto by his collar to make sure that the graffiti was cleaned off.

"You're not going anywhere until you clean it all off." Iruka folded his arms over his chest, looking up. It was better than down, since he was standing on a scaffold next to the tallest mountain of Konoha. Above him was the Monument and Naruto.

"Those people etched in the mountain," the _chunin_ continued, "risked their lives for the village, people and all. Do you think it's right to put graffiti on them?" Not only that, Iruka had thought as to why Naruto, since he was such a rascal, wouldn't focus his graffiti elsewhere in the village?

"What message are you trying to send here?" He scowled, but there was a tint of curiosity. Brush in hand, Naruto grumbled as he scrubbed the Third's giant nose back and forth with soap and water, over and over. His pace was slow, only due to him growing weary from boredom and annoyed by Iruka's goading. He's heard it all before, over and over, and it was when his heart exploded. He stopped the brush and threw it in the bucket.

Iruka heard a loud splash of water. "HEY! You're not done!"

"Damn right!" boomed Naruto, who turned his back at the faces and looked down at his teacher from the top level scaffold. "All I did was gave them glasses because this village needs to see! My goal!"

" _This again?"_  Iruka's mouth shriveled, holding his words into his thoughts. He knew that along with Naruto's ability to magnetize the village's attention, the boy was ordinary. He knew that Naruto was a boy that wanted to grow up into something. However, the doubts tearing at him inside were more or less equitable. Instructor Iruka Umino had trouble in believing Naruto, not while the boy's effort to work towards his goal was minuscule.

His grades were horrible; in retrospect, it's like he either had nothing for him, or prided himself on being terrible. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy born on _Tenko_ , was terrible with Kanji. His brush strokes were crooked and he wouldn't hone his dexterity; that affected his shuriken drills as well. Being a reckless and rush type, he wouldn't think of the disciplines of Heaven and Earth; lectures on metabolism and mental stress in connection to the body's Chakra ducts would make his head explode. He wouldn't make a good leader in a squad at all. Despite that, Naruto seemed to like hearing about history and mythical stories of folklore heroes. His memory was bad, but he could recall a few pieces of an account or two. Many conjectures on Naruto were negative, but Iruka couldn't help but see potential. Every being had at least one good trait.

 _Naruto, I know you want the village to pay attention to you by becoming a shinobi, but I need you to do well_. Those were Iruka's kind thoughts after he sent Naruto home. He told the boy to get some rest as the next day was special. When Naruto went home, he looked into the bag that Iruka gave him. It was something the _chunin_ retrieved, having walked away while Naruto wasn't looking: two cups of miso ramen. Naruto could sleep a little less upset.

"Everyone, we have a guest!"

The next day at the Academy, or _Gaki-Shiro_ , the students were gathered in the indoor main class. It's akin to a small theater with an array of wedged desks, stretching up and back from the end of the room's far rear wall. Iruka and Mizuki stood at the front of the class. Standing in between them looked to be another teacher; that was the kids' first impression. The man looked young and wore a green flak jacket like the other _chunin._ He didn't have a headband, but the steel plating etched with the village's symbol was instead pinned to a skull cap. Aside from youthful features, he looked like he didn't get much sleep. It was dark and puffy under his eyes, which made him look a bit serious.

"Good morning, children," the man spoke, his voice low from a morning rasp, like mucus sticking to his cords. "Future of Konoha, _genin_ who has trained under many moons. I am Hayate Gekko (月光 颶)."

In his seat, Naruto frowned, thinking, " _This guy - is he even fit to teach today?_ "


	8. Honest Questions 1 (正直な質問です 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayate Gekkou serves as an expert in ninjutsu in preparation for the academy's final trial.

"You guys looked confused," said Iruka, smiling as he looked around the class. He gestured his hand towards Hayate. "Since the final exam is nearing, marking your gate into the true life of the Shinobi, Mister Gekkou here is selected to host a Q&A and discussion shinobi board. You are allowed to ask as much questions as you want." Some students look at each other in confusion.

"But _sensei_ , can't you answer our questions instead?" One classmate asked.

"Sure I can, but we are offered this proposal every year of graduation – allow a more experienced ninja to examine and support the young ones. Believe it or not, Mister Gekkou is a _jounin_."

To the children, that reveal came off as a surprise. Iruka chortled, seeing some of the students with their jaws dropped. All the kids knew from instruction was that the _jounin_ were the elites, a rank above _chunin_ like Iruka and Mizuki. That meant that they were a big deal. Naruto, and other students, held their breaths as their chests tighten. Seeing a _jounin_ , they could now feel the weight of the final trial as it approached.

Iruka continued. "Mister Gekkou took some time in his day to offer different propositions that'll motivate you. I guess you could call it 'guidelines'. Mister Gekkou in particular, while not just a high-ranking ninja, is also well-informed in different views and activities. He is also an aide to the Hokage." The only thing that the students could do was accept the pressure, and look on as the drawl-looking _jounin_ wrote his name vertically on the blackboard behind him. Three Kanji was assigned to his name. Iruka and Mizuki bowed and backed away; now, the class belonged to the _jounin_.

"Once again children, I am Hayate Gekko," he said. "My surname is spelt with the same symbols as _'tsuki_ '(moon) and ' _hikari_ '(light). My given name means a 'typhoon': the first Kanji is in like ' _gufuu'_. Let's begin."

" _Tsuki_ , _hikari_ , and _gufuu_ huh? Must be a tough guy," murmured a child sitting above Naruto. He didn't even look to see who it was, only bending his mouth, wondering over how the day would turn out. One child wasted no time, blurting out a question.

"Mister Gekkou, the shinobi world has many secrets right? Are you willing to tell us an important secret?"

The _jounin's_ bagged eyes looked up, the voice coming from the upper seats. "No. A secret is a secret." He replied, his voice serene.

 _No secrets huh_? Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who tried to beat up Naruto yesterday after school, clicked his tongue. He was five seats below Naruto.

"Why?" The child asked.

"I might be a spy," Hayate answered in that same composed voice. All went silent, and the stares that he was getting permeated the classroom with a deep, chilling aura. Only to be broken by someone's laugh. It was the same boy directly behind Naruto.

"So, that means we can assassinate you right?" said the boy. There was a gasp from every corner of the classroom.

 _What the hell?!_ Taking the question to heart, which dipped after he heard what he did, Naruto spun completely around to see what devil was indeed behind him. He saw two boys and they were both recognized. The boy behind him, who asked the question, had barbed, black hair with a violet outfit.

"Indeed, but not at today's panel." After Hayate's answer to his question, the black-haired kid grinned from cheek to cheek, and the thought of being challenged, or maybe being bold towards the _jounin_ , caused smugness galore to fill his face.

"Kannosuke!" Iruka yelled from the corner of the classroom, looking up at the upper seats. "Knock it off! Even if it's a joke!"

A boy with red hair gave this Kannosuke a wary look. Matter of fact, they sat next to each other.

"Kan, no way you'd go after him." He whispered.

"Yo Gaku, if I don't take our even the greatest of obstacles, I can't be the strongest. Got to show that you can't be messed with." The grinning kid said, kicking his feet atop his desk. Naruto could not believe what he was hearing, and even he wondered if he really was the devil?

Hayate cleared his throat, faced with another question.

"What is your favorite jutsu?"

For his next answer, Hayate smiled. "The one where I dance to the moon on the third day." First there was silence, followed by laughter at the ambiguity of the answer. The next question came from a girl. Naruto was spurred by her sound of her voice. A girl with long pink hair.

"I heard that many shinobi work in squads. If that's so, well, what if your teammate is annoying?" The girl clasped her hands and turned her head. Naruto didn't meet her eyes; her eyes were towards the morose looking Sasuke who was far away. Looking in that direction, she added with a wry smile. "Even though I hope that I won't have such a problem."


	9. Honest Questions 2  (正直な質問です2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The questions continue.

"How annoying? What does 'annoying' mean to you?" Hayate asked.

"Oh." The pink-haired girl's smile became crooked, and she looked down at her desk's panel. Her voice became a mumble. "You see— "

"Speak up please, so the class can hear you."

The girl's head jolted upward. "Loud! Loud, won't listen, lazy, always complaining or won't follow directions. Something like that."

"I see. Something detrimental to the mission, especially one of high risk," Hayate gave out a soft cough and tilted his head, keeping eye contact with the girl all the while. He saw her as some kind of perfectionist or close to one. "However, if that's a part of one's individuality, such as recklessness, then it can't be helped. I don't think such a person should be a ninja."

Naruto gulped, his mouth tightening. _No way_ , he thought. He fit the characteristics completely. Despite that, he began to like Gekkou's smooth, honest wit. He felt the years of experience, and the skill in improvising, from the jounin's answers, and it was enough to make Naruto listen carefully.

"But," Hayate continued, "that also might mean that the person has resilience. Teams learn from one another. Do what's convenient to squad and mission."

"Thank you sir." The girl nodded her head and sighed. The next question came from a chubby boy.

"Mister Gekkou, does dieting make your training easier?" A response didn't come immediately; Hayate was contemplating his words carefully. He looked up at the boy, and understood why such a question was brought up. A figure that was round as a ball, a bag of chips in one hand. The boy easily had the image of a loaf that couldn't do ninjutsu at all, or had no interest in learning in the class. However, it was not just that.

"It was said that one time, ninja trained to fit in a barrel of rice," Hayate said. "That was the routine idea. However Akimichi, your techniques are useful in good time. Heavy offense is effective in any war. There are always improvements down histories of war; the arrow was preceded by the catapult, preceded by the stone cannon, preceded by quicker, spark firearms. What's instilled into you has a purpose." After the answer, the boy's mouth, sucked in by his bloated cheeks, puckered into a smile. He looked gleeful as if he were praised, forgiving the jounin's ambiguity.

Next, the red-haired boy sitting behind Naruto, the one referred to as "Gaku", raised his hand and took his turn.

"Hello Mister Gekkou. Do you know what the special ninja are?"

"Could you explain a little more?"

"I think they wear black. Yes, black special ninja. Their uniforms are different."

Hayate was silent for a short moment before replying. "Black. That could only mean one thing: The ANBU. They are known not only for their above average abilities, but for their precise use of judgment under pressure among other things. They are personally selected to serve the Hokage. Not only do they serve the peace not only for the village, but also the Fire Nation. Young one, I can't tell you more." At the answer, the sounds of wonderment filled the class. The kids were awed at being surrounded by enormous strength, which was accommodated in their own village. Hayate noticed the red-haired boy's elated grin and nodded his head.

 _I see. The appearance is striking. I would see why he would ask that_ , Hayate thought.

"Heh, I thought so." The black-haired kid next to Gaku scoffed. He still had his feet on the desk. "Yo Gaku, you got a long way to go to be black ninja. In fact, I heard that you have to see death before your very eyes to become a full-fledged ninja. I'll explain more after school."

"Kan…" Even Gaku felt the derision, and it showed it through his grimace towards Kannosuke.

"I have a question for you." The voice that spoke up next was morose. It was Sasuke. "How do you know when you're strong? No, rather, how do you face a strong enemy?"

"Sometimes you can't." Hayate said promptly. He paused, the answer eliciting a reaction from the sour-looking boy Sasuke Uchiha, whose eyebrows twitched.

Hayate held his next words. His mind wondered, " _Is that Uchiha? I see. Maybe I am on the right track._ "

"Yes, you can't sometimes," he said. "Sometimes one's ability overwhelms the other. Again, like physical strength. With that said, you must find a weakness. No one is invisible. Even Gods were known to fall." Sasuke looked acute. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest, and sensed resent. It made his body shudder from tension. He squeezed his hands together to contain himself.

"A skilled martial artist or tactician," Hayate continued, "leaves no openings on the surface, so you'll have to create one. Also, you cannot be frozen by the idea of pain and fear. The best mental defense is accepting what is reality." The jounin ended his answer with a nod of his head and looked around the class. He completely missed the shock that filled Sasuke's face.

"Mister Gekkou, why must we be careful at using Chakra?"

"You can die from it."

"Well, I know. But isn't there something else?"

"There is something else. The Age of the Ninja is quite feared. It looks superstitious and incredulous. That is something to be afraid of among a land of different powers. There are parts of the land who do not like the see the use of Chakra. It's an age old story."

"Mister Gekkou, if you're not good in something, how do you make up for it?"

"Physical activity requires time. What are you not good at? Train the use of composure, analytical deduction, and reasoning. Sometimes, it's not easy to lower passions. Also, make mistakes, and admit that you did. More importantly, be yourself. Succeed as yourself. You may not be the strongest man or fastest runner, but training and effort rewards everyone."

The next question didn't come. Instead, there was a loud, exhilarating laugh. Hayate looked up, and saw Naruto crouching on top of his desk. Even though the distance between them was wide, they locked eyes.

"Hey, Hayate Gekkou. I like you!" The No.1 Loudmouth of Konoha grinned widely.


	10. I will become Hokage!  (俺が火影になるってばよ!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Naruto's goal?

"Thank you." When Hayate Gekkou looked up at the face of Naruto Uzumaki, his face remained static. He received many polite acknowledgements from the class so far, even though not with as much enthusiasm, and he secretly became curious as to what the kid was about to say _. I see, so that's Tenko. I can never forget that day_. Along with his thoughts, Hayate wondered how and why Naruto became such a boisterous child compared to the others.

"Your answers are cool!" remarked Naruto. "So, I have a question in regards to my dream."

"It's good to have a dream. What is it?"

"Heh!" Naruto went from a crouch to a stand. Having his feet on the desk held the same fascination as one standing at a high place, and seeing the whole area like from a podium or a balcony. Now, the majority of the class was in his sights, and everyone's eyes were on him.

"My goal is a big one. Think big to become big!"

Hayate nodded his head. "Yes?"

"My goal is," Naruto paused to make sure he grinned as wide as possible. He pointed at himself with his thumb. "to become Hokage!"

"Oh?"

"That's right! The next Hokage of Konoha! Its greatest guardian and ninja!" After Naruto asserted his goal, a roar of laugh shuddered the classroom.

"You can't be serious," murmured Sasuke, closing his eyes to the deafening laughter.

"All of you shut the hell up! What's so funny?!" Naruto pivoted on his desk to scan over the entire class. "Huh? Huh?! Think big!"

"Give us a break. Everyone here knows good and well that you're unmotivated and inept." Kannosuke, the black-haired boy sitting behind Naruto, scoffed. Gaku the red-haired boy next to Kan wasn't laughing.

Naruto pointed a finger at Kannosuke, a scowl upon his face. "I'm like everyone else! You work the hardest when you pursue a dream, you stupid mother!" Before Kannosuke could retort, he was met with Naruto's butt turned to him.

"With that said, Mister Gekkou," Naruto spun back to look down at the jounin, "tell me, what does it mean to be a Hokage and how do I become one?"

Hayate cupped his chin and tilted his head in a gesture of thought. It was rare to see an adult not act rashly towards Naruto. He was actually considerate and didn't expect the question to be ridiculous. Besides, the question was most likely shared by others.

"Both a hard-worker and thinker," he answered.

Naruto beamed a wide mouth of teeth. "Sounds great! And easy."

"Never," Hayate said bluntly. Naruto bit down on his lip at the denial, suppressing a swear word against held breath. He was always faced with negation.

"Sometimes bloodline is a factor," Hayate continued, "but that is not, should not, always be a factor. Maybe with the phrase 'become Hokage' as your mantra and code, you can shape yourself in a way that is respectable. The Hokage will be the one reached out by the hands of the entire village."

Naruto felt something light in his chest. He liked those words. Hayate went on. "Strength is in part a factor of rising in the ranks, but so is mentality. Leadership, willing to take burdens, patience, wisdom, and so on."

"Oh, I see. I see!" Naruto nodded his head perhaps five times, agreeing in earnest.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you have a strong mentality?" When Hayate asked that, Naruto suddenly glowered, his voice rising.

"Are you-are you cheap shooting me?!"

"I'm asking."

"Hell nah! Well, uh, I mean I'm working on it. I'm sure it'll come to me."

"Can you handle a burden?"

"Burden? What do you mean?"

"Hardship." Hayate held the rest of his words to gaze at Naruto and the rest of the class. His silence allowed for contemplation, and he noticed the uneasy looks that they were giving each other. It was either uneasiness or uncertainty; the students were still children after all.


	11. Burden and Peace  (重荷と平和)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki asks an interesting question. Also, the final trial for the academy ninja is closing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki's favorite catchphrase is indeed "Positive Thinking", while his personality traits are "ambitious" and "Meanly". He's two years older than Iruka.
> 
> 好きな言葉　ポジティブ・シンキング  
> 性格　野心家、卑劣

 

What was hardship?

"It's something," Hayate continued, looking at the children, "that can weigh on you so much that it can break you. You must protect the village. However, can you make a hard decision? Naruto Uzumaki, everyone, anyone who inspire to become Hokage, let alone a _jounin_ like me, can you do it? Say, if you were to send your own to an inevitable death?"

"Mister Gekkou!" Iruka retorted, but quickly froze. He felt Mizuki's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Let him test our children's courage. He isn't being strict, just frank." The white-haired _chunin_ said with a smile. Even after his words, Hayate Gekkou was answered with silence; Naruto felt a chill inside. His stomach dropped; some of the children bit down on their lips. Trembling hands, held breaths, no words for Hayate.

"But, I do have a question for you Mister Gekkou?" The only one to break the silence was Mizuki who, even among the tense air, carried an affable smile. It was to be expected from someone whose catchphrase was "positive thinking". He wasn't tense and prone to outbursts like the adjacent Umino, and it was easy for him to contain his emotions when facing such a truth. It was a true skill of a _chuunin_ , or was Mizuki incapable of showing concern?

"Yes?" The _jounin_ turned to Mizuki.

"Can you tell the children what a village and nation needs to achieve true peace?"

Hayate's answer didn't come immediately, and the question caused him to bump his eyebrow. In his mind, he did find that an interesting question, but he wanted to be careful with his words. So far, he has been nothing but straight-forward, and would not mollify reality for upcoming soldiers, even if they were children. Hayate looked back at the class.

The way he thought about it and wanted to answer, Hayate wanted to believe that peace was possible and that vowing to risk a life had a purpose.

"That is a difficult one as there have been at least three wars already, and I am no monk," he said. "Maybe 'peace' means to adapt? Peace is no short of suspension in fighting. Armistice is usually due to there being many casualties or one exhibiting a strong homicidal power, and then there are negotiations. Sometimes, war is brought to those who don't fight. Perhaps those who think of peace the most are afraid of death? Everyone has their own sense of judgment, sense of enforcement, sense of human rights, good and evil. Konoha, children of Konoha, your home was established by the idea of civility. No matter what, against the inevitable, keep your vows."

After the panel ended, the children were allowed to leave the class. Everyone sighed as if a giant weight was lifted off of them. They managed to survive through Hayate's serious answers, but now the soon-to-be _genin_ had much to think on. In other words, the feeling of pressure would return to them. Naruto didn't leave just yet. He walked up to the _jounin_ and looked up to him with a smile on his face. He wasn't anxious at all.

"Hayate Gekkou, when I become Hokage one day, become my follower, okay? Swear it." Easily, the _jounin_ could've nodded his head in agreement to create some kind of false hope. Something for a naïve child to go with so that he could leave quickly, but Hayate replied honestly.

"I'm not sure." Upon his drawl face, his mouth twitched.

"Come on! Be my retainer!"

Hayate sighed. "I doubt you'll become Hokage soon. You may need to give yourself at least ten or twelve more years. That's a rough calculation since, in hard times, many Kage were young. By the time you become Hokage, you may have other shinobi on your side."

"Aren't there older ninja like the old man Hokage?!"

"Naruto, question time is over!" Iruka interjected and ushered his genin out of the class. "Go train for your goal. But first, you need to pass your trial. It's no game!"

Indeed, it wasn't a game. The trial would come quicker than anyone would realize. Thinking too long, practicing too hard to forget, that day would arrive. In the early morning, at the rising of the sun, the _chunin_ gathered in preparation for the final test. Mizuki and Iruka stood alone in the castle courtyard; it was Mizuki who wanted to speak with his colleague in private.

"Iruka, are you sure it's OK for Naruto to go along with this?"

"What do you mean? He is a part of the Academy, so there is no question."

"I mean, is it alright to pass him?"

"W-why?" Iruka sounded nervous. Twilight swelled across Konoha's horizon, highlighting the sky with a strange, deep orange. Even as night gradually faded, Iruka could discern the face of Mizuki. A gust of wind shook Mizuki's white bangs over his grave expression. There was no smile.

"You know why? If he partakes in ninja activity, what will befall on us?"

"Do you mean to say that Naruto is unskilled? Everything will be determined today. It is only fair," Iruka said, and then paused as something entered his mind.

"Mizuki," Iruka spoke somberly, "are you really worried about _that_?"


	12. The Final Test  (最終試験)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for everyone's academy test. Will Naruto become a true ninja?

The final trial has come.

" _It's something that can weigh on you so much that it can break you. You must protect the village. However, can you make a hard decision?"_

Remembering Hayate Gekkou's words, Naruto Uzumaki got out of his bed with a refreshed resolve. While growing, living year by year, he was used to seeing the backs of others. It meant that he wasn't noticed – at all. Whether it was voluntary and just passing by in a daily stroll, they didn't notice the boy named Naruto.

After his final trial, he wanted that to change.

"I'm going to be a shinobi, I'm going to get my headband, and then I'll become Hokage." He heard about the title of " _genin_ " from not only his sensei, but from other adults and even his closest assistant. The term meant "lower ninja", but it was a title to reminded all that even in youths, they were willing to risk their lives. When ordered, these children would kill, become desensitized, and encroach on other nations, viewing people as [tactical pawns]. It was a kind of route to a hard-boiled cause. The destiny of Heaven, Earth, and Man would be tested.

Back at the Academy, at the _Gaki-shiro_ , the Trial was set in the main courtyard. The morning was cool and windy. Each student was sent out alone to face Iruka Umino and Mizuki. No child could evade the _chunin's_ scrutinizing eyes. It almost felt like a duel.

"Sasuke Uchiha, before we begin, before we hopefully send you into the road of the ninja, I want you to tell us something. What is _nindo_ to you?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke hung down his head, and he glowered at the two _chunin_ without nervousness. _Nindo_ was a term to refer to this past, present, and future. _Nindo_ – The way of the Shinobi (忍道). Not just stealth or skill, but mental level. He had a true goal in mind, but his mind sought for something discreet, and felt that he might fail his test for something out of line. He had all his martial skills perfected, so what more was there?

"To become the best," Sasuke answered, "and defeat a threat."

"There'll be many challenges ahead of you, but for this final day, you must prove that you're ready."

"As a shinobi, it is a given to avenge those who has died cruelly," Sasuke replied dryly.

"Sasuke, it is not necessary to carry a personal anger," Mizuki said with a smile. "Sadly, it is known that we die on missions."

"That is _not_ what I'm talking about."

Many answers came their way.

"Since I care for flowers plenty, I want to find love. No, I mean, for me. No! I mean, we all must learn to care for one another. Therefore, therefore, with my wits, I will become the mediator. Is that okay?"

"To be real, I didn't think much about it. Of course I'll become a great ninja, but I want to be a great chef too!"

"It's…um…I'll do my best. I'll protect my family and friends."

"Tch. To get by I guess. I'd like it if it wasn't troublesome though."

"I'll show everyone that I can't be stopped!"

"To become a leader in this village and remove every enemy. Every _one_."

"I want to become a strong ninja, like my brother."

Iruka and Mizuki were met with various answers. Then, it was Naruto's turn. Everyone, including the _chunin_ , already knew of his goal. He would announce it again with a wide smile, which shined under the dusk sky.

"To become this village's number one ninja and Hokage one day! That is my dream!" The boy said, to which Iruka responded with a grim look on his face. The _chunin_ leveled his finger at the so-called future Hokage.

"Then Naruto Uzumaki, you must find the Heaven Scroll that I dropped in the northeastern forest area. That is your test."

"Huh?! How in the hell?!"

For the _chunin_ to make ascertain that their teachings were rooted into their children, and that said children were potentially prepared, each _genin_ was sent to do a particular trial that would test them in some particular way. For Naruto, it was patience and diligence, and he rushed to the northern groves to find anything that looked like a rolled up piece of parchment. All the while, he was kicking pebbles and blades of grass in a fit.

"This is bullshit! How am I supposed to find a scroll?" For a trial, it felt like a trivializing request. Any child would ask someone to find their pet, or even their most revered treasure stolen by a thief. Such ideas underestimated the technique of a shinobi, at least the image Naruto had on "real shinobi". According to the adults, including his close consultant at home, they were tasks that had to be done. Must be done and wanted done. Still, Naruto couldn't think of a smart way to dig out the scroll. Everywhere he looked were tall tree trunks and nothing more, and the morning sun baked the sky, indicating that time was passing.

"Does he just want me to look around the place?! That'll take fore-Oh!" As Naruto looked, he rushed over a broken shack area. He lunged and laughed to himself, pouncing right onto a large cylindrical item.

"Oh come on! What was I sweating about?!" Naruto had to giggle. He should've figured that it would be set in a place where someone would stay or gather with others. The area he was in had a burnt out campfire. He saw a small iron cauldron and a bucket tipped over.

"Man, these guys are pigs. Anyways, what's inside?" Naruto sat on a flat-topped rock and slowly unfurled the scroll. He was expecting to find something that would identify the scroll before he could take it back. As he opened it, he could see the parchment overflowing with ink writing. His eyes widened as he was hit with surprise. In his mind, he questioned if it was the right scroll. Did he unlock some kind of ancient Epic? In the middle of the wall of scribble, he read a large print of red _katakana_.

"Kuoan (コーアン)?"


	13. Okite  (掟)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okite means "law" or "code".

 

" _Kuoan_? What is that? Man, all this Kanji! It looks important. This has to be the scroll!" Naruto nodded to himself and grinned, rolling the scroll to a close. He cackled to himself. He felt ascertained that he passed a kinesthetic lesson of patience, well proving that he was ready to be a ninja. The scroll was large, needing two hands to carry it. In most cases, relics of that size carried not just a wall of text, but even an account of another life; the last words of a legendary figure, death poems, reflections of a war that lasted for days.

Naruto didn't take the importance of the size deeper. He lifted from his sitting position, and swiftly turned his head towards the trees. He heard the sound of a snapped twig. A tall shadow stepped from behind a tree trunk.

"Oh hi, Iruka- _sensei_!" Naruto winked an eye, grinning from ear to ear as he embraced the scroll. "It looks like I found it. Here ya go!"

Iruka Umino was exposed within a stream of sunlight that fell through the forest canopy, veiling his dour looking face.

"Playing games?" He said.

The smiling Naruto shook his head. "Hey, I did what you asked, _sensei_."

"So now, you're a criminal?"

As quickly as he could breathe air, Naruto dropped his smile. The words stung so sharply that it addled his brain; _was holding a scroll really that terrible_ , Naruto wondered. The _sensei_ 's words were beyond a familiar scold from the academy.

"Haven't _you_ done enough?" Iruka Umino, that friendly figure who would encourage Konoha's Loudest Fool as easily as he could angrily yell at him for his foolishness, gave off a leer that burned with killing intent. The scroll dropped to the ground. Naruto lost grip in his arms from being frozen stiff, completely shocked by Iruka.

"You do realize," the _chunin_ continued, "that fellows with a rebellious temperament can be a deadly instrument?"

"Huh?" Naruto took a step back.

"Rebellion usually means an omen for the destruction of something. Therefore, such offenders must be removed one way or another. That is our custom."

"Is this…a joke?" Naruto felt his stomach tighten. Hearing those words while seeing those eyes, he was completely frozen with surprise. Was this the power of a _chunin_? Iruka, such a kind teacher, was able to display this sense of coldblooded emotion.

"And, to disregard law means harsh consequences."

"Oh…Oh, I get it!" Naruto said, and restored his grin. "It's a joke!" Iruka thinned his eyes as a quiet response. Naruto laughed, directing an open palm toward the _chunin_.

"That's hell-of-stupid! You're just trying to scare me as a final part of the test, Iruka- _sensei_ , to prepare me for the real ninja world. I get you. Besides, there's no way I'd take a—"

Before another word, Naruto lost his senses. He did not notice the moment when Iruka took a step and suddenly covered the distance between them. Konoha's Number One Loudmouth ninja looked down, and saw a kunai buried straight into his stomach.

"It's more than _just_ a scare." Iruka said. The last thing Naruto saw was his _sensei's_ mouth crooking into a smile.

* * *

At the Hokage Tower, which is situated below the Monument and adjacent to the Academy castle, a meeting was held underground.

"I suppose it to be expected from those who doesn't understand filial piety."


	14. Alms I  (布施 I.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha has had enough?   
> Naruto wakes up and finds out that he is going to be executed for theft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term "alms" is used here to mean "sacrifice naruto for the sake of good." In other words, as an offer to the locals.
> 
> Also, Naruto can die to relieve himself from the hells of earth (and from corrupting the people). Spiritual reason. The Kanji for the chapter's name is "fusei", meaning "offering".

 

"I suppose it to be expected from those who does not understand filial piety," said the dreary voice of an old man.

Naruto wondered if he went to Hell. The last thing he remembered was an indescribable pain, looking down at his stomach, and seeing a dagger inside of his gut. A gush of red, and that was when he went black. Opening his eyes and groaning awake, Naruto saw an elder with robes and a wide-brimmed hat.

"Old man Hokage!" Naruto thought he fainted and was on the ground, and it was his first impulse to spring back up to his feet. His limbs, however, wouldn't move; he was bound to a chair like a prisoner. Aside from the Hokage, Naruto noticed he was in a low-lit room surrounded by other figures. A crystal sphere floated around the Hokage.

"Hey old man, why am I here?" Naruto grimaced, looking around. He was completely confused.

"Oblivious are you, thief?" The same voice from before did not come from the Third Hokage, but from a taller man standing next to him.

"What did you say?! Doesn't that mean I stole something?"

"Do you not know of the scroll that you held?"

"This has to be a game. I was doing my trial and I'm quite sure that isn't a crime. And, who do you think _you_ are!?"

"You could say that I am an old friend of the Third Hokage."

"I wonder how I knew? You look the part."

"Cheeky. You fit a fox well, a trickster with a provoking tongue. Sacrificing you to the Gods will probably end up best." This stranger's smile looked stiff upon his aged, crooked face. A true veteran, the old man talked about death in the same manner as a daily stroll. His forehead and right eye were draped in bandages, and he held a long walking stick that reached above the height of his chest. He looked like a wanderer.

"Excuse me?! Sacrifice?!"

"I believe in consequences, Naruto Uzumaki."

"I didn't steal it!"

"We saw you do it. You knocked out the guards at this tower, and took the scroll from the ancient vault. And you dare say that you respect the Hokage title?"

"That's bullshit! You damn look near dead and have one eye. What did ya see now?!" Veins popped out of Naruto's forehead as he insulted the bandaged elder, rejecting any word, and looking back at the Hokage. "Old man, you got to say something! Do you really think that this is okay? I didn't steal the scroll!"

The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had been gazing at Naruto quietly as if to observe him. He pitied the boy's behavior for many years, knew of his bizarre personality combined with both kindness and impishness, and followed his actions carefully. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Special treatment, Hiruzen?" Bandaged elder gave the Hokage a look of discontent.

 _Who is that guy anyway_ , Naruto noticed that spoke to the Third Hokage like a close associate.

"Indeed. Naruto, we saw you break into the vault via this crystal ball." The Third lifted his hand and grasped the ball floating around his head. Naruto's eyes widened; there were few people in the village believed to be both the most conscious of Naruto, not to mention very patient with him, and the Hokage, the one Naruto looked up to, was one of them. The old man was aware of the boy's tricks and dreams, but despite that, wanted him in careful and reliable custody. He even sat down and listened to Naruto's stories about his nightmares.

"There is something that you'll face that'll reveal your crime." The Hokage nodded his head. "At the time of your execution, you will understand."

"Is this a fuckin' joke?!" Naruto shook his head, his voice rising from being frantic. "Yeah, you're not the type to joke at all, so you really must think I did it! But how is that so if I didn't do it!? Your ball is broken! Did you even think about this?! All for a scroll you'd kill a child!?"

There was a sigh, and a different voice intervered. "Hmm? Lord Hokage, doesn't he not know of his destiny? If not, then he must know. Surely this is too harsh."

"It is the law of the village. It is the same as to desert it. Still, Lord Hokage, it is harsh. Please reconsider and punish him differently." There were other voices, further behind the two elders. In the low lit room, it was understood that they were the shadows of adults. They sounded younger than the Hokage and Bandage; the latter looked over his shoulder.

"Scarecrow and Enma," he called to the others, "it has been decided."

"No need to say our nicknames," said one of the shadows. "and if I'm the scarecrow, then maybe I have the most wisdom?"

"Not today I'm afraid. It's far too dangerous to let him live, and you already know why. We just need to find another capable person.

"I don't know what you're talking about you wrapped up bundle of crap! Aside from you wanting to kill me, using only evidence from looking into that cheap ol' ball shit. Why would I want to fuck up before I'm Hokage?!"

The Bandaged old man cupped his chin, and thinned his eye. "You tell me. The Hokage Monument, years and years of mischief, and you can't pass your classes? Do you have any devotion? You are demon incarnate. Anyways Naruto Uzumaki, no one will know about your death. Besides, executions are done in secret."

Naruto still couldn't believe it. His mouth quivering in both fear and anger. He still couldn't believe that there was a death penalty. "No one?"

"That includes your aide, and if they were around, your parents."

"You mother fucker!"

"Naruto, you have a chance to atone," The Third Hokage said drearily. He opened his eyes, and from his dry, creased face, even his eyes showed an intense ferocity. "That is when you'll know. I promise you, it _must_ be up to you."

When the talk ended, Naruto Uzumaki was wrapped up in a black fabric and escorted out of the tower by five cloaked figures. He was still bound, and his mouth was tied by a sash. He tried to scream, even if muffled, but was knocked out. If any civilian saw the preliminary steps of an execution, such as the transportation of a bound convict, it may provoke a debate on a breach of humane conduct and civil rights. It already looked like a kidnapping. Usually, these killings didn't happen in the light of the sun, nor did it take many bodies to get it done. There were smelly, underground chambers for that. However, this was a special occasion.

Naruto was taken far outside of the village walls, and when he opened his eyes again, he was in an open forest edging a river. The hood-and-cloaked figures surrounded him. Four of them wore animal masks, while the fifth pulled off a simple mouth cloth to reveal his entire face. Naruto's only cloth was taken off, where he immediately blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"What?! M-Mizuki-sensei?!"


	15. Alms II (布施 II.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki-sensei will kill Naruto?!  
> What is the Shinkyo Mirror?

“Mizuki-sensei, why are you here?! Please talk to these guys and tell them I’m not a thief!”

The _chuunin_ Mizuki stared down at Naruto with a face frozen in apathy. Was he disappointed?

“Please Mizuki-sensei! You were there when Iruka-sensei told me to get the scroll. I just got it, that’s all!” As Naruto pleaded, Mizuki only responded with a slow bat of the eyes.

“I- _know-_ Naruto.” Those few words came out from his lips at a low, slow breath. Naruto bit down on his lips, feeling this unimaginable pressure from Mizuki’s matter-of-fact statement. Mizuki shrugged. He moved behind Naruto and the boy was suddenly shoved down to his knees. Mizuki’s hand clasped upon his neck, holding him down. Naruto’s only instinct was to scream in protest.

“Then why? Why?!” Naruto’s arms were bound as well by the other mask-and-cloak men. Mizuki also pinned down the boy’s legs with his knees. If he was going to be executed, it was like they had to tie down an animal that wouldn’t make things simple.

“I volunteered,” said Mizuki. “Besides, Iruka would be unable to do it.”

“Iruka-sensei tried to kill me. Did he––” Naruto then held his tongue, locking the remaining thoughts in his mind. He didn’t want to say it – did Iruka Umino set him up? It didn’t make sense to him. Iruka, like the 3rd Hokage, was conscious of him like a true, benevolent instructor. Now, he was even more confused, and both the confusion and the anger boiled as he sensed that he was going to die at any moment. How was Naruto going to be killed in such a struggling, awkward position?

As he wondered, Naruto felt his neck being released.

“But, before that Naruto, I want you to know something.” Mizuki moved a small distance in front of Naruto and pushed his hand behind his cloak.

“Mizuki, are you not going to chop the head?” asked one of the cloak-and-mask men. Naruto’s stomach churned at the words. He gritted his teeth; the slowly it took, the more his nervousness grew, and the more he believed that this was reality. Naruto was expected a weapon.

“Yes. However,” Pausing his words, Mizuki pulled out an object from behind his cloak, setting it in front of his feet. It looked like a round-shaped mirror with a wavy emerald trim.

“The Shinkyo?!”

“Isn’t this authorized?”

“A criminal is a criminal, even if it is a boy.” Mizuki said. His composure seemed to have slipped, but instead of a pitch in the voice, venom entered his words. “A criminal has the soul of someone that’ll do evil now, will do evil later. Trust me. Naruto Uzumaki _is_ evil.”

“Mizuki?” The masked men sounded stunned. Staring at his academy teacher, Naruto was speechless.

 “You took my chance of honor from me.” Mizuki looked up. The words he spoke were like from the deep ends of his soul. Words that were completely hidden.  “Now I’m nothing. What is this positive thinking you dare have?”

“What do you mean?” Naruto’s voice held fear. It was clear as day that something felt wrong, even to an idiot like Naruto, and there was a cryptic meaning that even he couldn’t point out. There was no way that all of his pranks, he thought, or even the incident with the scroll, had some impact on Mizuki. He crooked his lips into a shaking smirk.

“I’m sure…Mizuki-sensei would’ve…just scolded me the usual way for everything that I did.”

Mizuki continued to speak as if his student’s words didn’t mean a thing. “You can do and think what you want because you have influence of course. And that influence is monopolized by the _Jinchuuriki_.”

 


End file.
